basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hendal Empire
The Hendal Empire is is in the Latinius Arm of the Romia Sector.It is one of the biggest democratic empires that where ever established in the Latinius Arm.The Hendal Empire´s originate from the Ellion Arm their original Empire disintergrated in the Great Mihim War.Also the Hendal Empire is not the part of the Latinian Star Imperia because of their origin from the Ellion Arm. Planet Hendalus After the battle of the Hendalus the Ihrim Senat decided that the whole population of planet Hendalus should leave the planet and run away.The population of planet Hendalus ran away because of the Great Mihim War to the planet Enadal in the Latinius Arm.The Mihims that started the war bombarded the planet and left to fall to pieces.The Mihims destroyed Hendalus with heavy bombardment at the planets South pole.The bombs where filled with nixion monoxide the deadly component made the bombs more dangerous.The explosions on the surface of the South pole made craters on the surface of the planet.One by one the bombs made the crater deeper and deeper until it reached the metal core.Then they throwed the Patic bomb on the metal core.The Patic bomb makes the things it falls on desintigrate and fall apart.The core exploded under the pressure and the planet slowly falled apart. The survivors After the destruction of Hendalus the remaining population of Hendalus had no where to go.They had allies a long time ago but the Mihim´s destroyed almost every life in the Outer Rim of the Ellion Arm.Under the leadership of Asaneh the star ships filled with survivors flew to the planet of Enadal in the Hestus system.They established a new Empire to bring back the old glory of Hendalus to the new planet.They voted for the Emperor to be their current leader Asaneh.Asaneh leaded the Hendal people for half a decate after the destruction of Hendalus and managed to bring back the old glory of Hendalus.In 81 AMW the Mihim Republic found out where is the Hendal Empire.They got to the Enadal and tried to destroy it as they destroyed Hendalus but Asaneh II destroyed the Mihim army for once and for all.And the Mihim Republic had fallen forever.Then in 163 AMF the Latinian Star Imperia wanted the Hendal Empire to join in their Imperia but Asaneh IV refused because of their origin and their orginal home planet. The First Kenall War In the tuor of the planet Enadal Asaneh V was assasinated in the city of Mahen.The assasinator ran away.One year later the assasinator was indentified.He was from the Kalisum system.He comed from an ally planet Kenall.The Kenall´president Hamo Lekal wanted to councer the Hendal Empire.The 23 year old Asaneh VI wanted to negotiate the problem but the Hamo Lekal´s will for power was too strong.He attacked Enadal and tried to kill the Emperor.Asaneh VI attacked the Kenall´s political buildings and told with a radio message that he will not attack or kill civilians.But it was to late Hamo destroyed Endal´s capitol city of Henuh.Asaneh destroyed the goverment of Kenall and leaved the civilians alone.Hamo tried to escape but he was captured and killed by Sanom robbers.Asaneh VI ruled the Hendal Empire for the next twelve years. The Second Kenall War Twelve years after the First Kenall War the tribe of Sanom robbers stole the Crown Jules of Hendalus the only remaining artefacts from the destroyed planet Hendalus.The Sanom robbers made a false evidence that the New Goverment of Kenall stole the artefacts.The Hendal Emperor ordered the arrest of the Kenall prime minister.The Kenall goverment killed the troops that were sent to arrest the prime minister.Although Asaneh VI was the Emperor he didn´t know that the Ihrim Senat had turned against him.When the Emperor found out about the senat´s conspiracy to remove him from power he imprisioned all of the high command of the senat.That was the weak point of of the Hendal Empire.The Kenall army attacked the Hendal goverment city,the Emperor´s Palace and seriously injured Asaneh.During the Fall of the Hendal Empire now seriously injured Asaneh had comed to Kenall to negotiate the great problem of the Crown Jules.He told them that he just want´s to search trought the Kenall goverment building and find the jules.During the inspection of the building he was attacked by the hidden Sanom robbers.The goverment of Kenall and Asaneh were captured and tortured by the robbers.The troops outside the building had figured that the Emperor should be back by now.The troops were sent in the building to find out what is happening.They were attacked by the robbers but in the ambush almost all of the robbers were killed by the troops.They rescued the Emperor and the Kenall goverment.But the remaining Sanom robbers escaped with the jules.The Emperor had made a conciliation with the Kenall goverment.This concilation is know as the Kenall Agreement.Although the Emperor was saved he succumbed his injuries and died in the capital city of New Henuh(Dehuluw).For thet the Kenall goverment had found the jules and imprisioned the rest of the Sanom robbers.The jules were returned to Asaneh VII the son of Asaneh VI.The Ihrim Senat had been killed for the conspiracy.The Kenall´s goverment became the New Ihrim Senat. Kenall Agreement